Commands of the Heart
by Jirapan
Summary: Santana has a fatal disease that is slowly killing her. She has to go back home to Lima and break the news with Kurt and Rachel and hopefully win Brittany back before it takes her life. Fake disease and symptoms. Enjoy
1. Heart

**Okay so a new fic idea popped in my head, I'm still doing the others but you know school. Anyway the disease, medicine, and symptoms of both are all made up for the story, because I couldn't find a real one with what I wanted it to have. Anyway please review.**

Santana woke with a start. Sweat covered her body, her head was pounding furiously and her stomach churned. She bolted upward and ran to the bathroom. The contents of her stomach came pouring out, Santana felt a horrid burning in her lung and heart. After a few minutes it calmed down, her eyes tightly shut in pain and weakness. Slowly her eye lids fluttered open and watch she saw made her body go numb. Red… blood. The pain in her body was still there, but with a more aching feeling. She brought her hand slowly up to her lips and wiped, pulling her hand away her face paled at the sight of her blood. Panicked she reached and pulled the lever and watched as the evidence swirled down the toilet. Santana struggled to her feet and washed her mouth. She looked up at her reflection and was sickened at the sight. Her hair was a ratted mess, her skin clammy and pale, her eyes blood shot. Quickly she looked down and took in a breath and noticed tightness in her lungs, not able to get the full effect of the breath. Santana walked out of the bathroom and looked around the apartment. Kurt and Rachel were still sleeping soundly since it was their day off from school. Santana went towards her suitcase and grabbed a pair of sweats, sweater, and underwear before walking briskly back into the bathroom and showering. After getting ready she grabbed her leather jacket and started pulling it on when Rachel walked out of her room, towel and clothes in hand.

"Hey, you're up unusually early, where are you going?" She asked. Santana froze and quickly thought of a excuse.

"Um, early job interview," Santana muttered out.

"I thought you worked as a cage dancer," Rachel said confused.

"Yeah I am, but I want a more, less um provocative job," Santana replied quickly. Rachel noticed the too quick answer, but ignored the reason.

"Alright, I'm glad, I'm not too comfortable with you working that job anyway so good luck with this interview," Rachel said smiling.

"Yeah thanks, I'll be back," Santana rushed out of the building. Rachel continued to watch the door before letting the bad feeling go. She walked into the bathroom and started setting up her morning routine.

**Doctors Office**

"Hello there, sorry for the wait I'm Dr. Wilson what can I help you with um, Santana," the Dr. Wilson asked. Santana fidgeted before answering.

"This morning I, um woke up really shaky and sweating and sick. I ran to the bathroom cause I figured food poisoning or something, but when I- I looked into toilet and I puked… bl-blood," Santana stated nervously. She saw the doctor give a concerned look before writing something down on his clipboard.

"And this has never happened before?" he asked. Santana shook her head; her head started hurting from holding back tears. "Is there any past heart problems in your family, or in your history?" he continued.

"No, not that I know of," Santana replied.

"Hmm, this says you're eighteen, is this correct?"

"Yeah, I am," Santana answered confused by the question.

"Well Santana I'm going to asked you to lean forward a little, I'm going to listen to your heart to see if I see any irregularities," Santana nodded and leaned forward she gasped slightly at the cold touch of the stethoscope. He put it to different parts of her back then moved to her chest. "Hmm, nothing seems unusual, but I would like to take a few blood tests and maybe some X-rays. Could you tell me what you were feeling this morning?" he asked while writing a few things on the clip board.

"Um, I woke up scared, and I don't know why I wasn't even dreaming from what I remember, and I was really sweaty and shaky. My stomach felt sick and I ran for the bathroom and threw up. While I was doing that my chest and lungs burned, I've threw up before and that has never happened, I've never felt like that before," Santana said a little panicky.

"It is unusual, I'm going to send in a nurse and we're going to do some basic tests and see what result we get from them, whatever it is we'll fond out I assure you," Dr. Wilson said giving her a reassuring smile. Santana weakly smiled back and nodded. He walked out of the room and closed the door. Santana then let the tears fall.

**Apartment after appointment**

Santana walked through the door, the doctor's words ringing in her ears.

"_**Well Santana we did find some irregularities in your blood and scans. Your tests show problems with your lungs functioning and oxygen intake. The results I'm afraid are something I wish I didn't have to find. You seem to have a disease known as Cardiolium it's a heart problem that affects the lungs. The only honest cure is to retain a new healthy heart and the only treatment is a regular injection of Nilphracine it will help regulate your heart and help the intake of oxygen," Dr. Wilson said sadly.**_

"_**What? That's impossible! I'm perfectly healthy! I eat right and exercise and… and"**_

"_**I understand, it's not a matter of health. We haven't found the origin of this disease. One out of every five hundred people retain this disease in a generation from what studies show," he replied. Santana sat speechless and the office became completely silent.**_

"_**And if I don't receive a new heart?" Santana asked, barely audible.**_

"_**Then the chances of you surviving… is a complete zero chance," he voice surprising sad.**_

"_**How long?"**_

"_**At most… a year, at least? We aren't sure, but as long as you follow guidelines you will get your full year. And these guidelines are no extensive exercise and that means pushing yourself. It's fine to jog for a few minutes at the most, like from your car to the front of the store. Anything else is a no, and eating healthy. Keeping your stress levels low and to keep your heart rate low," he explained.**_

"_**What about dancing?" Santana asked.**_

"_**No, that isn't allowed, it's too stressful on the body and makes your heart and lungs work harder and you don't want that," Dr. Wilson said sternly. Santana felt her heart drop.**_

"Santana! Where have you been all day?" Kurt asked from the dining room table where Rachel was also seated eating dinner.

"Where have you been? I don't think job interviews take such a large amount of time, and we made some exquisite dinner, yours in in the heating drawer of the stove," Rachel said. Santana brought her head up and looked at them. They gasped at her bloodshot eyes and obvious tear streaks that ran down her cheeks, her make-up all messed up.

"What happened?" Kurt asked concerned, Rachel stood from her seat once tears started streaming down Santana's cheeks once more.

"Santana?" Rachel asked softly when she to to her. Santana looked onto Rachel's eyes and then broke down in sobs. Rachel wrapped Santana in her arms and sunk to the floor with her.

"Shhh," Rachel cooed. Santana gripped tightly to her

**15 minutes later**

Santana and Rachel were sat on the couch, Kurt in one of the chairs. Santana's sobs and crying had finally subsided and she was now staring at the floor boards.

"Santana, please tell us what happened," Kurt pressed.

"I… went to the doctors this morning, not an interview," Santana started.

"What? What was wrong? Are you sick?" Rachel questioned.

"Um.. this morning I was… really sick and I panicked and went to the hospital and they tested me," Santana said.

"Tested! What kind of tests?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Um, blood tests, heart tests, cardio shit and breathing exercises," Santana answered.

"Well you're okay right, I mean you're fine it was just a little scare," Rachel said, Santana looked up into her eyes. Rachel saw the sadness and hurt in her eyes before she watched Santana shake her head slowly.

"I… it's a heart disease thing, that affects my lungs and other shit that makes me sick and dizzy and I can't really breathe," Santana answered.

"Well they're treating you right, I mean they have a cure and they are going to give it to you," Rachel stated as if she knew about the disease.

"Well… I- they gave me um medicine, but that only postpones the affects. The only way t-to cure t-this is if… I… a heart. I need a heart transplant or in a year I will be… gone," Santana struggled to keep the tears down again. She looked up to see tears falling freely from Rachel's and Kurt's eyes.

"Then you will, you will get a new heart," Kurt said. Santana smiled sadly at him before dropping her head once more.

"I can't dance anymore," Santana muttered, that brought on sobs from her; Rachel scooted across and wrapped her in another hug. Kurt got up on his feet and went to the other side of Santana and wrapped his own arms around Rachel's, hugging Santana from the back.

**1 week later**

"Get packing Santana," Kurt said rolling her suitcase up to her, she cocked her eyebrow and closed her magazine.

"And why would I want to do that Lady Lips?" Santana asked.

"Because, we are going to Lima and you're going to sing your feelings to Brittany and you're going to tell your parents and our friends and you're going to make up with your Abuela," Rachel listed off rolling in her suitcase from her room.

"Excuse me?" Santana questioned.

"Of course you're not going to do it all in one day, but over the course of the summer," Kurt said.

"The summer… we're staying in Lima for the summer, what about this place?" Santana asked.

"We'll keep paying for it of course it will be here when we come back, but it's the last month of school, Kurt and I took the privilege in calling your work and we took our finals early, now we are going home and spending time there," Rachel explained. Santana sighed and leaned back.

"You won't be alone in this Santana," Kurt softened his demanding voice.

"Exactly we will be there every step of the way, besides I'm to only one who knows how o inject you with your medicine, so up on your feet, our plane is leaving tonight," Rachel said sitting next to Santana. Santana looked over to her and after debating she let out a small smile.

"Thank you," she breathed.


	2. Lima, Ohio

Santana watched while building passed the she recognized from living here. Lima, Ohio same as always, people jogging and riding bikes, kids ditching school and the usual stray dog and cat. They soon pulled into a drive way, Santana recognized Rachel's house and she took in a deep sigh. Rachel had told her fathers about her condition and was awaiting the pity cards that were going to be used on her. The three of the stepped out of the rental car and opened the trunk pulling out their own bags.

"Rachel! Sweety welcome back!" Hiram exclaimed from the door then started walking towards the three of them. Leroy stood at the door with a smile.

"Daddy! It's great to be back for a while, I've missed you both," Rachel said hugging Hiram.

"Kurt, good to see again and Santana it's a pleasure," Hiram said, Santana gave a small smile while Kurt went up and hugged him.

"Now I'm going to acknowledge this just once, but I am sorry to hear about your disease," Leroy said.

"Thank you," Santana replied.

"Let me gather all your bags, Leroy come help me," Hiram said pulling Rachel's bag away from her and Kurts. Leroy grabbed Santana and they started walking towards the front door.

"We could have handled them ourselves," Rachel huffed.

"Oh it's fine, it's what fathers are supposed to do," Leroy said smiling.

"Very well, if you must, but we're going to head to Mickenly there's some business to attend to there, we'll all be back for dinner," Rachel said.

"Alright Honey have fun," Hiram said. They closed the door.

"Santana looks fine," Leroy said.

"Yes, but from what heard from Rachel she is most definitely not fine," Hiram replied.

"Yes but Rachel also said that Santana didn't like to be treated as if she was incapable of doing things on her own, so we should treat her normally," Leroy pointed out walking upstairs. Hiram sighed and followed.

**At Mickenly during class**

"See I told you everything will be fine," Rachel commented while they walked through the empty halls.

"Yes but that was only because you told them not to treat me like a charity case," Santana pointed out, Rachel huffed and Santana giggled slightly. They knocked on Mr. Schues office door and heard him say 'come in'.

"Mr. Schue," Kurt said walking in, he looked up and smiled.

"What a surprise what are you guys doing here?" he laughed getting up and hugging them.

""Well we finished out year early and decided to start our summer vacation here, and Santana has some things to tell everyone," Rachel said looking to Santana who looked down at the ground.

"Oh what's that?" Mr. Schue asked. Kurt and Rachel looked at Santana expectedly, but were met with silence.

"Santana you have to, this is the first step telling Mr. Schue," Kurt said softly. Santana took a deep breath and blurted.

"I'm dying!" rolled out of her mouth, Mr. Schue's eyes widened and Rachel's and Kurt's jaws dropped.

"What?" Mr. Schue sputtered out.

"Santana that was a horrible delivery line," Kurt scolded.

"And you're most definitely not dying," Rachel said folding her arms in defiance.

"Santana is this true? What's wrong?" Mr. Schue asked concerned.

"Okay first no pity I don't want to be treated any differently than you have been and two it's a heart thing, and if I don't get a new heart then in a year at the most I will live," Santana explained. Mr. Schue nodded and sighed.

"Alright, for what it's worth I am very sorry to hear that, did you want to tell the Glee club this?" Mr. Schue asked.

"No, not yet I was actually wondering if I could use Glee club and sing a few songs," Santana said.

"Alright that's fine, Mercedes and Mike are here helping them with vocals and dancing, how long are you planning on staying?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Um, for a while actually, Santana still needs to tell her family and friends about it and make up with her Abuela," Rachel said.

"Great maybe you guys can also help out with vocals," Mr. Schue said, "Mercedes can't do it alone," he continued.

"Yeah sure we'd love to," Kurt answered.

"Great, u get set up in the choir room, class will be ending shortly," Mr. Schue said.

"Alright," Kurt said, the three of them walked out and went to the choir room.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Rachel said putting sheet music on the piano.

"I thought I was going to have a damn heart attack and I know how that feels now so…" Santana replied pulling her guitar out of the case and setting it up.

"Remind me when you learned how to play that?" Kurt asked keeping an argument from erupting.

"Um, I just took some lessons when I was younger, you know my inner gay coming out at a young age, but my Abuela countered it by having me take piano lessons," Santana answered.

"Oh! You should play for us!" Kurt said excitedly.

"Uh, no… well at least not right now when everyone will be walking in shortly," Santana muttered.

"Santana sooner or later you're going to have to let go of that tough exterior," Rachel sighed, Santana rolled her eyes. Soon the bell rung and the choir room started filling.

"Oh my gosh you guys what are you doing here?" Tine exclaimed and ran giving Kurt, Rachel and surprising Santana with a hug.

"We started our summer vacation early and decided to visit for a while," Rachel replied.

"Yup and we are also going to help with vocals," Kurt said.

"Nice, we could use your help, Mercedes's teachings seem to only be reaching Unique," Artie said rolling in.

"Sup Wheels," Santana said giving him a high five. Rachel and Kurt smiled at the action.

"San!" they heard from the door. They turned and saw Brittany walking in with Sam. She released his hand and ran to Santana giving her a hug.

"Hey Britt," Santana chuckled hugging her closely. She looked over at Sam and saw the death glare he was giving her and released Brittany.

"What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me?" Brittany asked.

"It was a surprise for me too, Rachel and Kurt dragged me along," Santana answered pointing to her two roommates.

"Alright everyone take a seat, we need to discuss some things," Mr. Schue said walking in.

"Santana, Rachel and Kurt will also be helping with vocals, so I'm going to split you all into individual groups and those groups will perform at Nationals, along with our two ballad singers that our mentors are going to pick, the groups will be led under each one of these find people," Mr. Schue said, "Santana's group will consist of Marley, Kitty, Brittany, Ryder, and Artie; Rachel's group will have Tina, Blaine, and Jake; Kurt's will have Joe, Bettie, and Sam. Mercedes will be coaching Unique one on one. Now that's said, Mike, Jake and Brittany will handle all choreographing. Alright?" everyone nodded. "Good, now Santana, Kurt, and Rachel have a few songs they want to sing, so please give them your undivided attention," Mr. Schue walked over and sat with them nest to Finn who was smiling dopley at Rachel. Santana took a shaky breath. Rachel came up next to her and pulled her back a little.

"Take a deep breath and remember, you have done this before and the worst that can happen is that nothing changes alright?" Rachel whispered to Santana. Rachel searched Santana's eyes before seeing the panic in them lower. Santana nodded and smiled slightly, Rachel smiled back and walked backward.

"Um, I just need to get this off my chest and put it out there," Santana said, she looked back Rachel and Kurt and they nodded that they were ready. Santana sat down and grabbed her guitar.

"I didn't know she could play," Sam whispered to Brittany, Brittany just shrugged, not knowing either.

They started playing the music and Santana started singing.

**Loving her is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street**

**Faster than the wind, passionate as sin ending so suddenly**

**Loving her is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall**

**Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all**

**Losing her was blue like I'd never known**

**Missing her was dark grey all alone**

**Forgetting her was like trying to know somebody you never met**

**But loving her was red**

**Loving her was red**

**Touching her was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you**

**Memorizing her was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song**

**Fighting with her was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer**

**Regretting her was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong**

**Losing her was blue like I'd never known**

**Missing her was dark grey all alone**

**Forgetting her was like trying to know somebody you never met**

**But loving her was red**

**Oh, red**

**Burning red**

**Remembering her comes in flashbacks and echoes**

**Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go**

**But moving on from her is impossible**

**When I still see it all in my head**

**Burning red**

**Loving her was red**

**Oh, losing her was blue like I'd never known**

**Missing her was dark grey all alone**

**Forgetting her was like trying to know somebody you never met**

**'Cause loving her was red**

**Yeah, yeah, red**

**We're burning red**

**And that's why she's spinnin' 'round in my head**

**Comes back to me, burning red**

**Yeah, yeah**

**'Cause love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street**

Sam's face was turning red throughout the song, and Brittany's eyes glazed over slightly. The three immediately went into the next song.

**[Santana]**

**I still remember the look on your face**

**Lit through the darkness at 1:58**

**The words that you whispered**

**For just us to know**

**You told me you loved me**

**So why did you go away?**

**Away**

**I do recall now the smell of the rain**

**Fresh on the pavement**

**I ran off the plane**

**That July 9th**

**The beat of your heart**

**It jumps through your shirt**

**I can still feel your arms**

**But now I'll go sit on the floor**

**Wearing your clothes**

**All that I know is**

**I don't know how to be something you miss**

**I never thought we'd have**

**{Kurt and Santana}**

**a last kiss**

**Never imagined we'd end like this**

**[Santana]**

**Your name, forever the name on my lips**

**I do remember the swing of your step**

**The life of the party, you're showing off again**

**And I roll my eyes and then**

**You pull me in**

**I'm not much for dancing**

**But for you I did**

**Because I love your handshake, meeting my father**

**I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets**

**How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something**

**There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions**

**And I'll go sit on the floor**

**Wearing your clothes**

**All that I know is**

**I don't know how to be something you miss**

**Never thought we'd have**

**[Kurt and Santana]**

**a last kiss**

**Never imagined we'd end like this**

**Your name, forever the name on my lips**

**[Santana and Rachel]**

**So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep**

**And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe**

**And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are**

**[Santana]**

**Hope it's nice where you are**

**And I hope the sun shines**

**And it's a beautiful day**

**And something reminds you**

**You wish you had stayed**

**You can plan for a change in weather and time**

**But I never planned on you changing your mind**

**So I'll go sit on the floor**

**Wearing your clothes**

**All that I know is**

**I don't know how to be something you miss**

**Never thought we'd have a last kiss**

**Never imagined we'd end like this**

**Your name, forever the name on my lips**

**Just like our last kiss**

**Forever the name on my lips**

**Forever the name on my lips**

**Just like our last...**

Santana finished and quickly wiped at the tears that were streaming down her face. Brittany's face mimicked Santana's and Sam was outraged. Santana took a few breaths and looked at everyone else before looking to Mr. Schue.

"Uh, um thank you Mr. Schue for let me do this-" Santana was cut off by Rachel's phone alarm going off. Santana looked over to her and sighed. Then she started heading to the door, but was stopped by a hand on her wrist. She turned and met blue eyes.

"Where are you going?" Brittany rasped out, Santana gave her a slight smile.

"I have to… go to the bathroom," Santana said looking to Rachel for support.

"Then you'll come back?" Brittany pressed. Santana studied her face and then looked over to Sam whom was turning bright red from anger. Santana flicked her eyes back to Brittany's.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Santana drawled out.

"No, promise you will right after," Brittany said pulling on Santana arm. Santana searched Brittany's eyes before letting out a sigh and nodding. Brittany's grip released and Santana smiled at her before quickly making her way out of the room followed by a Rachel. "Mr. Schue I would like to sing a song when Santana gets back," Brittany said.

"Um… sure Brittany," Mr. Schue answered surprised that Brittany wanted to perform on her own. Brittany nodded and walked over to the band and started discussing something with them.

"Mr. Schue do you mind if I go to the bathroom since we are having a break?" Tina asked. Mr. Schue shook his head and gestured her to the door. Brittany walked back over to Sam and sat down.

"I can't believe Santana did that again," Sam complained, Brittany turned to him.

"Did what?" Brittany asked.

"Came her expecting you back into her arms," Sam said. Brittany looked at him and looked away,

"I'm something you guys can take I can make my own decisions you know," Brittany said, Sam looked at her confused.

**Bathroom**

"Okay ready, I'm going to have to do this quickly before people start getting suspicious," Rachel's voice filled the bathroom when Tina slowly opened it.

"Rachel just get it over with," Santana answered.

"I don't want to rush this Santana, it should be done properly if you want to get the full effect," Rachel scolded.

"If you don't do it now, then I'm going to do it myself," Santana growled.

"The reason why I'm doing this is because you can't remember, so I would like to see you try," Rachel replied. Tina decided now was the time to make her appearance known.

"Okay guys I really don't want you to start having sex when I'm trying to pee," Tina said walking in. Rachel and Santana froze.

"What?" Rachel asked turning her head slightly.

"Ew," Santana muttered, Rachel turned back and glared at her.

"What is so ew about having sex with me," Rachel answered.

"There's nothing wrong physically, other than you're small size; it's the fact that it's you and me she is assuming about," Santana answered.

"Well a smaller body simply means there is less ground to cover," Rachel quipped. Tina walked around and found Santana's shirt up around her breasts and Rachel about to shove a needle right under Santana's left boob.

"Oh my God Rachel, don't tell me you plan on killing her," Tina gasped.

"My hearts doing that itself, now if you don't hurry Rachel I will pass out," Santana stressed. Rachel shook her head and pushed in the needle.

"You see now it's getting easier to tell people, but Kurt is correct you need to work on your delivery," Rachel said calmly injecting the fluid.

"Shit that fucking hurts," Santana gritted through her teeth, her eyes squeezed shut. A few tears slipped by that made Rachel's heart sink, injecting the medicine was most definitely not getting any easier for either of them.

"What do you mean your hearts doing that itself?" Tina asked concerned watching what Rachel is doing. Rachel looked up to Santana and saw Santana nod.

"Um Santana has a heart condition that is…. Slowly killing her," Rachel took a deep breath, now knowing how hard it must be for Santana to talk about this, "and uh, is she doesn't get a new heart, within a year she'll be… gone. These injecting help keep that year a year," Rachel finished and pulled out the needle. Santana took a deep breath, but then gasped again when she felt cold alcohol burn the small hole that the needle created. Rachel finished cleaning and Santana pulled her shirt back down.

"You can't tell anyone, I'm going to do it at my own pace," Santana said looking at Tina who had tears running down her face, "and don't treat me like I'm sick or I will go all Lima Heights on you Asian little ass," Santana said softly. Tina choked out a laugh and nodded. Rachel smiled at how quickly Santana recovered from the medicine this time.

"Um, Brittany is planning on doing a song, she's waiting for us," Tina mumbled. Santana and Rachel nodded and followed Tina out and back to the choir room. Everyone watched the three girls walk in a take seats.

"Everything go okay?" Kurt whispered to Rachel.

"Yes, perfectly and Tina now knows," Rachel whispered back. Kurt sighed sadly and looked at Tina who gave him a small wave and a sad smile. He returned the gesture weakly. Santana sat on the front row and watched Brittany get up in front of them all.

"Since Santana sung her feelings I want to sing mine, but please don't make assumptions," Brittany said very emotionless. Music started filling the choir room once again.

"What is up with all the Taylor Swift?" Kitty mumbled before Brittany began singing.

**You and I walk a fragile line**

**I have known it all this time**

**but I never thought I'd live to see it break**

**It's getting dark and it's all too quiet**

**And I can't trust anything now**

**And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake**

**Oh, I'm holding my breath**

**Won't lose you again**

**something's made your eyes go cold**

Santana looked down at the truth of the words before looking back up holding in more tears.

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**

**I thought I had you figured out**

**Something's gone terribly wrong**

**You're all I wanted**

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**

**I thought I had you figured out**

**Can't breathe whenever you're gone**

**Can't turn back now, I'm haunted**

**Stood there and watched you walk away**

**From everything we had**

**But I still mean every word I said to you**

**He would try to take away my pain**

**And he just might make me smile**

**But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead**

Sam's face dropped at the lines, not believing what he was hearing. Santana glanced over to him before quickly remaking eye contact with Brittany.

**Oh, I'm holding my breath**

**Won't see you again**

**something keeps me holding on to nothing**

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**

**I thought I had you figured out**

**Something's gone terribly wrong**

**You're all I wanted**

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**

**I thought I had you figured out**

**Can't breathe whenever you're gone**

**Can't turn back now, I'm haunted**

**I know, I know, I just know**

**You're not gone. You can't be gone. No.**

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**

**I thought I had you figured out**

**Something's gone terribly wrong**

**Won't finish what you started**

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**

**I thought I had you figured out**

**Can't breathe whenever you're gone**

**Can't go back, I'm haunted **

**Oh**

**You and I walk a fragile line**

**I have known it all this time**

**Never ever thought I'd see it break.**

**Never thought I'd see it...**

Brittany finished and was now panting, Santana stood up abruptly and started heading for the door.

"So you're just going to walk away again?" Brittany yelled. Santana froze and turned to Brittany. Santana looked over the audience they had before looking back at Brittany.

"I left… the first time because you deserved more, but I came back to fix things. I left the second time because YOU told me to. What do you want Brittany, I know what I want, I want you. I want to hold you and kiss you again, I don't want to be your best friend anymore Britt, I want to be your girlfriend, but if I have to, I'll take best friend over nothing any day. Now tell us…. What do you want Brittany?" Santana said. Brittany stood there and thought.

"I want… to stop pretending. I want to be happy again," Brittany answered.

"And if I can't give you complete happiness?" Santana whispered.

"Santana you have been the only person to ever give me complete happiness," Brittany answered walking over to Santana and taking her hand.

"Brittany, in a year I won't be able to give you anything anymore," Santana cried. Brittany's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Santana," Rachel said standing up.

"I love you Santana, I never ever lied about that, and I still do," Brittany said ignoring Rachel.

"ENOUGH!"


End file.
